Friends Of Mind
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Kalo kemaren si Tobi buat ulah, kali ini siapa yang bakalan buat ulah dari anggota geng akatsuki?/Warning: Kumpulan Drabble/gaje/garing,nonbaku/Typo/ CH 2 UPDATE!
1. chapter 1

.

.

.

"PIALA DUNIA"

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

[ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini** ]

Story Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[AKATSUKI, Humor, Gaje, Garing, Non Baku]

# **EventChallenge_FNI**

.

.

.

Piala dunia.

Siapa sih yang ga tahu ajang sepak bola paling bergengsi sedunia ini. Bahkan anggota geng akatsuki pun punya jagoannya masing-masing.

Hidan, si pemuja dewa Jasin itu memilih negara Mesir. Katanya biar kedewa-dewaan, kaya dewanya yang kece badai itu. Lalu, Pain dan Itachi si anggota akatsuki yang katanya paling tampan sejagat Jepang itu lebih memilih Brazil. Sasori si wajah _babyface_ milihnya ga tanggung-tanggung..milihnya Arab, katanya biar gagah. Kakuzu dan Kisame mah megang Jerman. Sementara anggota lainnya Nagato, Deidara, sama Zetsu ga milih.. alias ikut-ikutan aja. Pokoknya yang menang itu yang dipilih.

"Hari ini pertandingan yang serunya apa, _un_?" Deidara betanya sambil ngegaruk perutnya yang kurapan.

Zetsu bergidik liatin si Deidara punya kurap, " _Oii_ , lu jorok banget yaa!! Hari ini yang serunya pertandingan Brazil vs Kosta Rika."

Kakuzu ikut nimbrung, "Waduhhh, kudu nonton ini mah.. burulah kita nonton bola."

"Gimana kalo di kosan gua aja? Di gua ada _tuh_ ," Tobi ikut-ikutan nimbrung dari dapur.

Para anggota akatsukipun dari _basecamp_ sepakat berangkat ke kosan Tobi malam itu.

Sesampainya mereka di kosan Tobi, semua anggota geng akatsuki celingak-celinguk. Mereka merasa bingung, masalahnya di mana tvnya? Yang ada cuma ada dipan, lemari, kursi sama meja kecil.

"Woy, Tobi.. mana tvnya? Gimana mau nonton bola kalo ga ada tv?" Tanya Hidan dengan wajah so alimnya.

Tobi merengut, ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu. Para anggota pun manggut-manggut. ' _Ternyata tvnya disembunyiin di lemari,'_ pikir mereka kompak.

"Nah, nah, ayo kita nonton cuy!"

Anggota akatsuki pun melongo. Bahkan bola mata Deidara ampir mau loncat dah gegara yang diliatnya. Itachi udah emosi tingkat kelurahan, masalahnya adalah...

"NJIRRRR!!! INI MAH BOLA, BUKAN NONTON PERTANDINGAN SEPAK BOLA KACRUTT!!!"

Tobi pun ditimpukin pake bola sama geng akatsuki, lah jelas.. yang di kasihnya cuma bola doang, buka nonton pertandingan sepak bola beneran. _Ckckck_ ~ Tobi... Tobi, makannya kalo apa-apa itu yang jelas.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 **A/N:**

Hahaha Maafkan fic saya yang gaje ini minna-san Xd Terimakasih banyak untuk segala bentuk dukungannya :))


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Bulu Tangkis Macam Apa Ini?**_ _ **"**_

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dan hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul **"** _ **B**_ _ **ulu Tangkis Macam Apa Ini?**_ _ **"**_ hanyalah kisah fiktif belaka.

 **Story** © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[ **Akatsuki** ]

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **[** Kumpulan Drabble, Humor, Gaje, Garing, Non Baku, Typo (s), dsb. **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sumarry**_ _:_

 _Kalo kemaren si Tobi buat ulah, kali ini siapa yang bakalan buat ulah dari anggota geng akatsuki?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kabarnya olahraga bulu tangkis lagi ngtren banget dikalangan para remaja apalagi para ABG. _Yah_ , kalo dipikir-pikir sama Deidara, dia dan teman-temannya ini masih kalangan anak ABG kan ya?

 _"_ _Oii_ , lagi ngetren tuh olahraga bulu tangkis _un_ , kagak bakalan ikutan nih kita?" tanya Deidara sambil liatin otot-otot tangannya yang pada nonjol.

Dari arah kursi si Zetsu nyamperin Deidara dan megangin otot-ototnya tuh cowok berambut _blonde_ , "Dei, ini asli?" tanyanya polos.

"Ini balon," balas Deidara ga kalah polos, Zetsu manggut-manggut perkutut, lalu muka Deidara berubah kesel, " _Ck_ ~ ini aslilah," katanya dengan bangga.

"Ya udah dehh, kapan nih kita ikutan acaranya?" tanya Hidan, "Gua siap dah ikutan."

"Mau ikutan yang mana? Solo apa ganda?" tanya Tobi sambil muter-muterin bola.

" _Oii_ kagak ada yang Solo, namanya Tunggal. Lu pikir ini lagi nyanyi pake istilah solo segala!" seru Konan sambil ngejitak si Tobi. Si Tobi mah digituin malah jerit-jerit gajelas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Karena pengen ikutan tren, mereka pun akhirnya mengikuti acara perlombaan bulu tangkis tunggal dan ganda.

Tobi, Sasori dan Itachi ikutnya permianan tunggal, kalo yang ganda itu Deidara pasangannya sama Zetsu, katanya Zetsu ngefans berat sama ototnya si Deidara, Hidan pasangannya sama Kakuzu. Nagato, Yahiko sama Konan mah milih jadi tim hore aja, bagi mereka pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan.

Pertandingan pertama pun dimulai dengan ganda putra antara ZaDei vs HiKa. Keempat orang pemuda itu bersiap-siap diposisi masing-masing dengan gaya yang paling keren. Suara riuh dari para penonton menambah kesan seolah-olah mereka adalah atlit kelas papan atas. Kakuzu sama Deidara udah angkat tangan sambil dadah-dadah. Keempat orang itu bersiap mengangkat raket dan ketika wasit memersilahkan pertandingan─ baik dari pasangan ZeDei dan HiKa justru melakukan hal diluar dugaan.

Hidan yang langsung membuat pola-pola dari cat merah berbentuk pasta gigi kecil yang ditumpahkannya di lantai untuk persembahan pada Dewa kesayangannya yakni si Dewa Jashin. Deidara langsung angkat kedua tangannya dan berlaga layaknya pemain petinju. Zetsu sendiri malah terpesona sama itu otot si Deidara. Ya amploppp~ cuma Kakuzu aja yang waras di lapang ini. Jadi ia meninggalkan lapangan sambil nyanyi, "Aku menyerah ... aku menyerah~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
